Uncharted: Drake's Fortune Novelized
by UnchartedFreaks
Summary: Inspired/requested by a PM I received. This is the novelized version of the first Uncharted game with the addition of my OC. I do not own Uncharted, it's characters, or Naughty Dog. Reviews are well appreciated! Rated T to be safe.
1. Ambushed

The reporter, Elena Fisher, had her camera directly on the coffin. "I'm here off the coast of Panama, where we've just recovered what we believe to be the coffin of legendary explorer Sir Francis Drake, who was buried at sea over 400 years ago." she says, excitement in her voice. I handed Nate a crowbar and he lunged it in between the stone and the lid. I glance up at the girl who now had the camera on us.

"Are you sure you two wanna be defiling your ancestor's remains like that?" she asks us as she lowers the camera. "You make it sound so dirty." Nate says as he laughs. He goes to the other side of the coffin and looks at me. "Are you gonna stand there or are you going to help?" he asks playfully. I shrug. "I don't know. You seem to be doing a pretty good job on your own." I say mockingly. He rolls his eyes as he gets the crowbar lined up."Besides, I thought you didn't believe us?" I say as Nate inserts the crowbar into the coffin. Elena starts moving over to get a better angle.

"Well, I did do my research. And apparently, Francis Drake didn't have any children." she says. I mentally scoff. "Well, history can be wrong, you know." I say, crossing my arms. Nate shoves the crowbar into the front of the coffin and pries it open. "For example - you can't defile an empty coffin." Nate says as he and I smirk slyly. We lift the lid open and it hits the ground with a loud bang. "What the hell-?" Elena asks, full of surprise. Nate and I bend down, looking in.

I then noticed a small box. I smile to myself as I place it on the edge of the coffin and open it. It was a small book. I picked it up and examined the cover. It was leather and had an emblem on the front. I started to flip through the pages. "Nate, look at this." I whisper low enough to where only he could hear. He laughed. "You devil." he says as he pats my shoulder.

"What is it? C'mon, hold it up -" Elena says as I quickly close the book and we stand. Nate blocked the camera with his hand as I keep a strong hold on the diary. "No, no, no - no way." Nate and I say. "The deal was for a coffin, that's it." I say.

Elena looked at us in a mix of disbelief and anger. "Wait a minute, if my show - hadn't've funded this expedition, you two wouldn't've -" she started to argue. "Hey, hey... You got your story, lady." Nate says, raising his hands slightly. I nod in agreement. "Look, Mr. and Ms. Drake, you both signed a contract." she says sternly. Nate and I laugh, rolling out eyes. I then look out to see and tense up. "I have a right to see every single thing that -" Elena continued to rant as I interrupt. "Whoa, whoa - Could you hold that thought?" Nate asks slowly. I quickly made my way over to the walkie-talkie on a nearby crate and picked it up.

"Sully? Uh, we got some trouble." I say, not taking my eyes off the water. "Yeah, hurry it up." Nate adds quickly. "Okay, okay - what's going on?" Elena asks, voice full of worry as she hurries over and puts the camera down next to the walkie-talkie. "Uh... Pirates." Nate and I say as we walk over to another crate and picked up the briefcase next to it. "Pirates?!" Elena repeats with a slight laugh. He opens the case, revealing guns and ammo.

"Yeah, the modern kind. They don't take prisoners." I quickly explain as Nate takes out a gun, checking to see if it was loaded. "...least not male prisoners." Nate adds as an afterthought. "Let's just not stick around long enough to find out, shall we?" I asked. "Agreed." Nate nodded as he handed me a pistol. "Wait, what are you talking about?" Elena asks in confusion as I point out to the sea. She gets the hint and looks out to see several boats quickly approaching us.

"Uh, sh - shouldn't we call the authorities or something?" she asks softly. "That'd be a great idea, but we don't exactly have a permit to be here." Nate says as he gives a nervous laugh. "What?" Elena snaps, face turning to full anger. "Yeah, so unless you wanna end up in a Panamanian jail we should probably handle this ourselves." I state as I start loading my gun. "Wh-what's worse?" Elena asks, placing her hands up to her head. I chuckle. " You obviously haven't been in a Panamanian jail. Don't get out much, do you Princess?" I say as Nate holds up a gun.

"Do you know how to use one of these?" he asks, moving the gun so the grip was facing her. "Yeah, it's like a camera... You just, you point and shoot, right?" she says, unconvinced. She was holding the gun as if it would burn her at any second. I raised an eyebrow, impressed. All in all, she was handling this pretty well. "Good girl." Nate says as he loads his gun. "Here we go." Nate and I say as we walk in between Elena just as the boats made it to ours. "How'd they find us out here?" Elena asks as I fired at the men on the enemy ships. "These guys have been tailing Nate and I for weeks, we thought we lost them." I say as I continued to shoot, watching all around me. "What did you do to piss them off?" She asks as I took cover behind some crates. "Uh, it's kind of a long story." Nate says.

"These guys don't like you much, do they?" she asks. "Less talking, more shooting!" I snap, getting annoyed with her constant blabbering. "Hurry it up, Sully." Nate mumbles under his breath as I destroyed another ship. "Watch out, they're climbing aboard!" I warn as Nate fought hand-to-hand with one of them. I got out from behind the boxes and shot one of them in the head. One ran towards me, but I kicked him in the private areas before knocking him in the head with my pistol.

I picked up the extra ammo from the body and fired at one of the boats circling us. "C'mon, Sully, where are you?" I say as I dodged the incoming bullets. Suddenly, a rocket crashed right next to us. "Oh, my God! Drakes - that one's got some kind of rocket launcher!" Elena says. "Whoa. Okay, that's not good." Nate says as we take cover. "So, what's the plan?" I ask. "We take that thing down." he says. I scoff. "Easier said then done, Nate." I say. He laughs slightly. "We've been through worse." he says. I laugh slightly.

"Sorry to break up the family moment, but what's that?" she asks as a plane flies overhead. "Whooo! All right, Sully!" Nate and I yell. "Oh - I don't think I'm getting my security deposit back." Elena says to herself. "Cavalry's here!" I say happily. "Oh, thank God!" Elena says. That's when the boat starts exploding. "Oh, no!" Elena yells. "Ah, damnit!" Nate says as we run over to Elena.

"Whole ship's gonna blow! We gotta jump!" Nate yells as I watched the flames grow. "Yeah..." Elena says as she stars to run .Oh, wait!" she yells as she then turned around to go retrieve her camera. " over to the crate. Nate and I looked at her in shock. "What are you doing?!" Nate and I yelled as she ran back over to us. "Okay... okay..." she says.

"C'mon, go!" I yelled as she jumps off over the edge of the boat. We quickly followed her over just as the boat exploded. I went under the water and came up to the surface right behind Nathan. "Natalie? Natalie, where are you?" Nate asks, slightly panicked. "Right here." I say as I swim beside him. "You good?" he asks. I shrug. "Been better and I've been worse, so yeah. I'm good." I say.

We heard the plane door open and Sully's laughter. "I can't leave you two alone for a minute, can I?" he asks as we join in on the laughing and swim over to the door. We put one hand on each end of the door. " Natty and I had everything under control until they blew up the boat." Nate says as Sully laughs and I roll my eyes. "You alright?" Nate asks Elena as she swam over, her precious camera above her head. Sully puts a small ladder on the bottom of the door.

"Nothing that years of therapy won't fix." she says as she hands Sully the camera and starts climbing up the ladder. "Little dramatic, don't you think?" I ask as Nate shot me a look. "What?" I ask. "Well, if it isn't the beautiful and talented Elena Fisher." Sully says as he takes Elena's hand and helps her inside. "Flattery will get you screen time." she says as Sully fails to let go of her hand.

"Yeah, I'm more of a behind-the-scenes kind of guy. Victor Sullivan." he says as he kisses her hand. Sully, you dirty old man. "Oh..." she says as they walk away. "Oh, for chrissakes..." I say as Nate helps me up the ladder. I enter the dry plane and squeeze any water I could out of my hair as Nate climbed in as well. He pulled up the ladder and set it aside. "Whaddya say we get out of here before we attract any more attention?" I say as Nate closes the door. "I call shotgun!" I yell as I race for the seat. "No way, I'm older!" Nate says as he trips my feet out from under me and jumps into the seat. "No good cheater.." I mumble as I stand in between Nate and Sully.

"Well?" Sully asks, a cigar in his mouth. "A little present from Sir Francis." I say, holding up the diary. Sully laughs. "So you found the coffin?" he says as Nate opens it and flips through the pages. "Wait a minute - is this what I think it is?" he says in shock as he puts a hand on the page. Nate and I laugh. "Drake's lost diary." we say. "He faked his death, just like we said, Sully." Nate says as we high-five each other. Sully smiles at us. "He must've been onto something big." I say.

Sully leans in and so do we. "Yeah, well, let's just keep that between us." Sully says as Elena turns around in her chair. She handed the gun back to me."Thanks for the loan, Mr. and Ms. Drake. I think I've earned a look at that diary, when we land." she says as she turns around. Sully gives Nate a look and he shrugs. When we land, Nate, Sully, and I go on another boat docked by a pier. Elena was pacing up and down the pier on the phone with some of her producers.

"So look, when Drake sailed into the Pacific he took the Spanish fleet completely by surprise. He captured their ships, he took all their maps, their letters, their journals... and he recorded everything in this diary." Nate rambled. "Uh-huh, so this..." Sully started but I interrupted. "But when he got back to England, Queen Elizabeth confiscated all of his charts and logbooks. Including this one - and then swore his entire crew to silence." I state, putting my hands on the table we were standing around.

"Yeah, so this -" he began again before Nate spoke again. "Y'see, Drake discovered something on that voyage, Sully - something so secret, and so valuable, they couldn't risk it getting out." Nate says as I nod in agreement. "All right, Nate, Nat, - just pretend for a minute that I don't really care about any of that stuff, and cut to the chase, wouldya?" Sully said, getting tired of our interputtions.

"A man only interested in the climax. You must be a real hit with the ladies." Nate says as I look to my twin in disgust. "Never had any complaints." Sully added. I look at both of them. "Really? Hello, there's a girl in the room! Now, can we get back on track before my ears start to bleed?" I ask as they laughed. "Okay then, I'll jump to the good part, just for you." Nate says as he flips through the pages of the diary. He laid the diary down on the table in front of Sully. Sully then chuckled. "El goddamn Dorado." he says.

Nate and I nod. "He was onto something big, all right." I say as Sully looked up at us. "Does it say anything else?" he asks as I snatch the diary away. "Oh, so now you're interested, huh?" I ask. "Yeah." he says. "Well, unfortunately no - last page was torn out." I say as I show him the missing page. "I'm telling you, Sully. This is it - this is finally it." Nate says as he moves closer to Sully. "Yeah... Only, we got one little problem." Sully says as he motions to Elena. She was still pacing up and down the pier. Nate and Sully then began to argue.

"Sully, the girl can hold her own. You shoulda seen her. Nat, tell him." Nate says as I groans. How I hated when Nate dragged me into his discussions. "Look, I'm just gonna say this. Out of all the girls we've met while doing this, Elena seems to be able to hold her own. I'm not saying she should come with us, but I'm not saying she shouldn't. I'm remaining neutral here." I say, looking back out the window. "See?" Nate says, pointing at me. "Fine, you go on out there and you tell her "we just found the lost city of gold". Maybe her producer can get it on the air tonight." Sully says as Nate returns to his spot by the table. "Oh, come on..." Nate complains.

"Nate, Nat- do you trust me?" Sully says as Nate and I share a glance. "More or less." we say. " Good, 'cause we're gonna have every two-bit scumbag in the world racing us to this treasure unless we cut her loose right now." Sully says as he points to her. Nate sighs as he looks to Elena. "You're a real gentleman, Sully." Nate says as Sully took a couple steps back. "I know. It stinks. She'll get over it." Sully says as he walked over to the controls. Nate gave Elena a look before looking back at the diary. I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's for the best, Nate. The less people involved, the better." I say as he nods. "Yeah, I guess.." he says as Sully waved to Elena.

I couldn't help but feel bad as well. Elena seemed pretty cool, but Sully had a point. We couldn't risk this treasure slipping from our grasp. We then pulled away from the dock, leaving Elena behind. She ran to the end of the dock, yelling at us. I sighed and went over and stood next to Nate as we continued to examine the lost diary.


	2. The Search For El Dorado Part 1

Nate, Sully, and I walking down a little hill in a jungle. Sully stopped to catch his breath. "Hold on. Hold on, kids. I'm not as young as I used to be." Sully says as he stretches his back. Nate laughed lightly."You weren't too old for that little barmaid in Lima, were you?" he says as I roll my eyes. "Well, that was different. Although I must admit, equally as strenuous." Sully says as I sigh and Nate chuckled. "Well, hang in there, old timer. We're just about there." Nate says as we walked down the path. Sully began to tell us a story we had heard a hundred times."Nate,Nat, are you two even listening to me?" He asked once he realized we wasn't paying attention to him.

"Hanging on every word." Nate and I say sarcastically. Sully sighed. "Ah, why waste my breath?" he says as we continue our way through the jungle and I saw a small waterfall in the distance. "You really think Francis Drake came all the way up here, huh? We're an awful long way from England." Sully states. Nate ducks under a big leaf and we walk forward to the spot where the treasure is supposed to be.

"Well?" Sully asks we look around."I don't get it..." I trail as I look around the dense jungle. "According to this we're right on top of the mark." Nate adds as I look at the device in Nate's hand. I nod in agreement. "Maybe you're not reading that thing right. Let me see it." Sully says as he walks over to us. "No, this is the place." Nate says as he holds it out for Sully to see.

"There's nothing here, Nate." Sully says, getting aggravated. "Another goddamn dead end." he says lowly as Nate puts the item on his belt. "Easy, Sully. Just relax." Nate says as he gives a nervous laugh. I nod. "Let's take a look around. See what we're missing." I say as we continue walking. I examined all around us. "C'mon Natalie, what are we not seeing?" I ask myself as I fiddled with my ring around my neck. We follow the trail as it curved around a big boulder.

"Oh, man, this is like trying to find a bride in a brothel." Sully says as I sigh. Sully and his sayings, I swear. That's when I started to see pillars. Sully chuckles as we walked into the ruin. "Well, now this is more like it! What do you think this is - Incan?" Sully asks as he looked at one of the old pillars. We shake our heads."Nah, it's older than that." I say. "Like two thousand years older." Nate adds. "Huh." Sully says. That's when I saw a ledge that looked climbable. "Hey, Nate. Come here." I say as he walks over to me. "Yeah, that looks accessible. Nice job, Natty." he says as he pulls himself up. I followed his lead. Once we reached the top, we jumped across to another ruin.

"Find anything?" Sully asks as we glance around. "Nothing yet." Nate and I say as we jump across to another ruin. We climbed onto a pillar and fought to maintain our balance as it fell down slightly. "Be careful up there." Sully advised. Nate and I nod as we jump across to another part of a ruin. That's when I noticed they're was something wrong with the ground. "Nate, do you see that too?" I ask as I point. He nods. "Yeah. Hey, there's something funny about the ground down there!" Nate calls out to Sully.

Sully walked over and tapped one foot on it. "It's hollow. We gotta find a way to smash through this." Sully says as I look across the ruins and chuckle. "What's so funny?" Nate asks as I point to a boulder on top of the ruins. "It's right above the hollow ground and it's right near the edge. Don't you think that's a little ironic?" I ask as Nate laughs. "Let's get going." he says as we made our way over to the boulder. Nate got ready to start pushing when he looked at me. "You wanna help?" he asks. I shrug and got in position to start pushing. "Ready? Push." Nate says as we pushed with all our might. The boulder fell and smashed through the hollow ground. I looked over the edge to see stairs that led underground.

"Good work, kids!" Sully complements as we hold on to the edge of the ledge then dropped down. We then started down the stairs. The farther we walked down the stairs, the darker it got. My eyes tried to adjust, but it was still difficult to see. "Uh, think we're gonna need the flashlights for this one." Sully says. "Yeah. It's getting harder to see." I agree. Once we reached the bottom of the stairs, we flip our flashlights on. Just then, several bats flew past us. "Whoa!" Nate and I say as we duck our heads.

We continued down another set of stairs and into the underground room. We shine our flashlights around as we enter. Nate and I jump onto some debris. "What a warm and homey place, huh?" Sully says mockingly. Nate and I laugh."Not quite what you were expecting, huh?" I say as we jump down. "Yeah - where's all the damn gold?" Sully says as we examine the walls. "Ah, this place was picked clean centuries ago." Nate says as we continued to look around. "No-good limey pirate." Sully snaps as I picked up a tin helmet from the floor. "No, it wasn't Drake." I say as I hand it over to Nate. "Check this out." I say to him.

"Looks like the Spanish got here before he did." Nate says as he hands it over to Sully. "AGH!" Sully says as he throws the helmet to the ground angrily. "What the hell, Sully?" Nate and I say in slight shock."Nate, Nat,I'm not looking for a lousy piece of tin! I'm up to my eyeballs in debt!" he exclaims as he sits down on a fallen column. "I was really countin' on this one." he says more calmly. We walk over to a column and look at it. "Too many big bar tabs in Lima, I guess?" I say as Sully laughed.

"That, and well, just a few bad deals." Sully says as he takes his shoe off and shakes the dirt and stones out of it. Nate and I knelled down next to a pillar and looked at the wall very closely."Yeah, well, we always told you to stay away from the bad guys -" I began. "and the bad girls." Nate finished. "Yeah? Look who's talkin'." he says to Nate.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nate asks as he looks to Sully. "That reporter. I saw the way you were eyeing her." Sully says as I snicker. "Elena? Please. I snuffed any chance with her the second we ditched her on that dock." Nate says as we stand up. Sully laughed. "All's fair in love and war, kid." Sully told him as I smirked. "Nate and Elena, sittin in a tree." I began to sing as Nate shined his flashlight into my eyes. "You two knock it off." Sully says as Nate put his arm around me. "Besides, Nat's my number one girl." Nate says as I scoff. "I'm your twin, you're stuck with me." I joke as we help Sully stand. " About what you said. What if you can't tell the difference?" I ask. "Then, my friend, you are in big trouble." Sully says as we continue exploring the room.


	3. The Search For El Dorado Part 2

"Those Spaniards sure left a lot of crap behind." Sully says. Nate and I approach a huge, gaping hole in room. "Careful, you two- that's quite a drop." Sully states as I look down into the darkness. "You're not kidding." Nate says. I put my hands on my hips. "Well, we gotta find a way across." I say as I spotted a barrel near a pillar. I pulled out my pistol from my shoulder holster and shot the barrel, causing it to explode. The result was the explosion knocking a pillar down, making a makeshift bridge across. Sully laughed. "That'll work." he says as Nate pats me on the back. "Nice work, Nat." he says as we cross the gap. Nate walked over to a pulling mechanism. He pulled the chain and a stone door started to open, but it soon slams shut again. "Here - let me do that." Sully says as he pulled the chain and the stone door stayed open. "I'll hold it open. See if you can jam it from the other side." Sully says. Nate and I nod as we entered the next room. "There. That could work." I say, looking at the nearby wooden cart. "Alright, we'll use that." Nate says as we push the cart towards the stone door.

"All right, let go. This oughta hold it." I say as Sully releases the chain. The door drops down onto the cart and braces it open."Hurry, Sully!" Nate says as Sully quickly ducks under the door as the cart crumbles under the heavy weight of the door. "That was a little too close!" Nate says. "Let's hope this place has a back door, huh?" Sully says as I notice something in the middle of the room."Y'know, this looks familiar. I think there's something in Drake's journal about this." I say as I pull out the diary and stops on a page with a picture matching the thing in front of me.

"Yeah, here it is... Looks like this thing is some kind of lamp, or brazier. See if you can light it." I say to Sully. "So after all you and you're brother's bitching about the cigar, now it comes in handy, huh?" Sully taunts as he walks over to the brazier and strikes a match. He drops it into the lamp. Flames spread across the ceiling and light up two lamps hanging from above. "We gotta figure a way to clear this debris." Sully says as Nate shoots one of the lamps hanging above. A tiny flame drops down from the lamp and ignites the debris blocking the door."Nice!" I say as the blockage burns and crumbles to the floor. Sully laughs."Beautiful!" he says as we enter the next room. It was huge drop below."Now what?" Sully asks.

Nate and I jump onto some pegs sticking out of the wall around the room. "Uh, Nate, Nat,... I mighta been able to do that thirty years ago." Sully comments as we jump from peg to peg, some of them coming loose as we quickly made our way across. We reached a vine and slide down to the ground. "I think there's a ladder behind all this rubble." Sully says as I looked at the debris. I saw a barrel and shot it. The explosion destroyed the rubble and indeed reveal a ladder. "Whaha... wow!" Sully says as he climb down the ladder and we all enter the next room where we saw another brazier. "Let's get goin'." Sully sates as he strikes another match and lights it. The door behind us closed and the one in front of us opens. "One door closes, another one opens." I say as we follow the passageway down the stairs.

"Ah, now what?" I ask nobody in particular. Nate and I walk into the middle of the room and I spot some wooden planks in a circular shape on the floor. "Whaddya make of this?" Sully asks. "Wait, I recognize these symbols..." I say as I pull the diary out and flip to a page that shows four symbols. "The order of these signs has some importance." I read from the page. I saw that beside each symbol was a number. "Hey, Nate. I have an idea." I say. He raises an eyebrow, waiting for me to continue. "I get the first two symbols, and you get the last two?" I ask. He nods. "Sounds like a plan. Make it more easier and quicker." he says as I locate the first symbol.  
"Found it!" I call as I pushed the stone with the symbol on with all my might. I shove it into the wall and I heard some commotion coming from below. "Hey, something's happening!" Sully calls out as a small cube rose out of the ground. "That's interesting." Nate says as I found the next correct symbol. Each symbol we put into the wall, a small cube was raised out of the ground. As Nate pushed the final symbol into place, the wooden planks started to pull away."Whoa!" Sully says as we walked up to the giant hole in the ground.

"Pretty deep." Sully observes. "Yeah. Looks like there's a ladder cut into the side. Wait here while we check it out." I say. "All right. Just be careful." Sully says as we nod. We climbed down the ladder and onto a small ledge below. "Hey, watch your step down there." Sully says. "Got it." I say as we climbed around the ledge and entered a small room in the side of the stone wall. "Wanna help me push?" Nate asks. "Why not?" I reply as we start pushing. Two chains on each side of the doorway started to move. A hole opened on the opposite side of the room and water poured out.  
"Okay - getting somewhere." Nate says as we returned to the hole. "Aw, don't tell me you two are gonna swim in that!" Sully exclaims. "We've been in worse!" Nate and I counter. Nate turned to me. "Ladies first." he says as he pushes me over the ledge. I splash into the water, going under for a split second. I came back up to the surface as Nate jumped down right next to me. I thumped him lightly on the back of the head. "I outta drown you!" I exclaim as Nate laughed.

That's when we spotted a cave. We swam over to it and climbed out of the water. My hair was dripping wet and my clothes were soaked. "We are really wet." Nate states as I scoff. "Really? What gave that away?" I say as I squeezed any excess water I could out of my hair. Nate gave me a look before we started climbing up the rocks at the back of the cave. We jump to a vine and climbed up until we reached another path. "Nate and I made it. We're on the other side!" I call out to Sully, who was on the other side of the stone door.

"Can you get this open?" Sully asks. That's when Nate pulled out his gun and aimed it at the explosive barrels. The door was blown to pieces as the smoke cleared. "Nice one!" Sully says as he walks through the hole in the stone. We continue to make our way until we reached another door with to chains on each side. "I've got this one." I say. Nate and I pull the chains in unison. The wood slides away, showing a wooden walkway. "Um, Nate. I'm not sure about this." I say. "Nah, come on." Nate says as he began to walk on the pathway. I sighed as I followed him. "Ah, this looks safe." Nate mocked as we continued to walk. That's when it started creaking.


	4. The Search For El Dorado Part 3

"Uh-oh.." I say as it started crumbling. The pathway started to collapse and pieces of stone start falling. Nate and I started running like there was no tomorrow. There wouldn't be if we wasn't fast enough. We jumped to another platform before quickly pulling ourselves up. That's when I the walkway in front of us began to give. "Oh no no no no NO NO!" Nate and I yelled as we jumped. Our hands grabbed the cold stone and we made it up. Nate and I began to laugh nervously. "We made it! We're okay!" Nate called out to Sully, who was jumping across the fallen stone.  
Once Sully made it over to us, we head up the stairs. "Now it looks like we're getting somewhere." Sully says. "After that, we better be." Nate says. "No kidding." I add. We walk into the room and shine our flashlights all around the stone walls. "Oh, man..." Sully says astonished as he walks towards an empty part of a wall. "The temple must have been built around this." Nate says.

"Around what?" Sully asks. "A statue.." Nate states as I spotted something on the ground. I knelled down and picked up some dirt off of the ground. I held my hand up to the light and watched as I allowed the dirt to go through my fingers. "A gold statue..." I say, deep in thought. "A huge gold statue! And look, here..." Sully says as he points to the drawings on the wall. "...these people - they're worshiping the damn thing. At least I think they're people." he says as I stand and we back up."Of course." we say. "'El Dorado'" Nate began. " - 'the Golden Man'!" I finished. We look at him. "Sully, it wasn't a city of gold, it was this. It was a golden idol." I say.

"Man, can you imagine what that thing would be worth now?" Sully asks as Nate looked spotted something. "Look over here - tracks." he says as he pointed his flashlight at the ground, revealing track marks engraved onto the stone. He bent down to get a closer look. "I bet the Spanish dragged it out on cut logs." I say. " Huh... we're four hundred years late for this party." Nate states."So the trail's cold?" Sully asks.  
"Yea, it looks that way." I say, placing my hands on my hip. "Sonofabitch!" Sully says, slightly annoyed. "Unless.." Nate says as we look at each other. "Unless what?" Sully asks. "We follow the tracks." Nate and I say, looking at Sully. We followed the tracks as they led us down hallways and eventually to a giant hole in the wall.

"Huh. They stop here." I say. "Yeah - it looks like the back wall of the temple was blown out." Sully says as we examine it. "Yeah. The Spaniards musta made themselves a shortcut to get the treasure out." Nate says. I nod. "Swell, now what?" Sully asks as we exit the temple and followed a small path through the jungle. I stop when I hear running water. "Wait - Sully, Nate, do you hear that?" I ask as they listened closely. At the end of the path, we saw a waterfall. At the top was an old and rusted U boat.

"Now there's something you don't see every day." Nate says as I nod. "Defiantly." I add." My God!" Sully says as we climbed up some nearby rocks and reached the top of the falls. "Whoa." Nate and I say. " I'll be damned." Sully says. "Must've come up the river during flood season and gotten stuck." Nate said. "Let's check it out, huh?" I suggest. "Nah... Wait, wait, wait. Something about this feels kinda hinky." Sully protests. Nate and I look at him. "Hinky?" we ask."You act like you've never seen a German U-boat in the middle of the jungle before." I smart. "No, I'm being serious, Nat." Sully says as we laugh.

"Tell you what... Why don't you stay here, Natty and I'll check it out ourselves. We'll call you if we run into any Nazis." Nate says as I chuckle. "Yeah right, you two do that." We started to walk off. "Oh, wait, wait, wait, wait..." I say as I stop and take the journal out. I hand it to Sully. "Hold onto this for me, will ya?" I ask as Nate and I turn back to the U boat. "Okay... Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way." Nate says, clapping and rubbing his hands together. I chuckled. "The only way we know." I comment as Nate rolled his eyes. "Let's go." he says to me as I nod.


	5. A Surprising Find Part 1

Nate and I started swimming in the water as I spotted some land near the edge of the fall. "There looks like to be some dry land over there." I say to Nate. I looked at the old U-boat as we swam past it. We eventually made it to the solid ground near the edge of the waterfall" Looks like you're gonna have to monkey across those cliffs to get into the U-boat." Sully's voice said over the radio.

We then climbed up rocks, ledges, and vines we used as rope until we reached the top. The walkie-talkie came to life once more. "Hey, watch yourselves up there. It's a long way down." Sully says. As we made our way across the top of the cliff that was overlooking the U-boat, I stopped and looked out. "Nice view.." I say to myself. We dropped down onto a ledge below us and climbed our way down and across, getting closer to the U-boat. "Nat,Nate, you should be able to drop right down into the U-boat from there." Sully informs us as we do so. We walked across the top of the ancient boat as I could faintly spot Sully in the distance. I waved to him as he called out to us.

"Nat! Nate! When was your last tetanus shot?" he says, loud enough to where we could hear him. "Oh, that's funny!" we say back as I spotted a ladder that led into the lower levels of the stuck boat. "Going down?" I ask as we climbed down the ladder and into the U-boat itself. "Okay, we're in." Nate says into the walkie-talkie. "Whaddya see?" Sully asks as we looked around. Something wasn't right here. "Something nasty happened to these guys. There's blood everywhere." I describe. "And soup." Nate added as I sighed. "Always thinking with your stomach, aren't you Nate?" I ask. "That's not true." he replied. "What?!" Sully asked as we continued walking through the rusted vessel, our footsteps echoing.. We approached a closed hatch as Nate started to turn the wheel. He got it and pulled the door . We then dropped down to the next level through a hatchway

We continued making our way deeper into the boat when I spotted something lying across the doorway. "Is that what I think it is?" I ask as we approached it. "Eugh..." Nate and I say, slightly disgusted. Nate knelt down and pulled the corpse away from the door. When he dropped the body, I heard what sounded like a lot of coins spilling out and onto the floor. Nate and I looked at each other before kneeling down and each picking up a coin, looking at them closely.

"Huh. Now where did you get this, my decomposing friend?" Nate asks as I nodded. "It would be nice to find out, that's for sure." I say as we stand and place the coins in our pockets. We patted our pants leg as we continued exploring the abandoned U-boat. "I think the trail just got warm again." I say into the walkie-talkie. "How so?" Sully asked. "Well, Nat and I just met a guy with pockets full of Spanish gold, only the coins are stamped with a mint mark we've never seen before." Nate explained. "You're kidding me." Sully stated. "Looks like our German friends had a little secret." I say as Nate opened another door. We then entered a partially-flooded section of the U-boat, the water getting higher the farther we walked. We eventually had to swim to reach the ladder that took us to the level above.

"Cosy." we say as we continued our exploration. We entered what looked like to be the Captain's quarters. I glanced around the room as I spotted a curtain. I walked over to it and yanked it aside, revealing a dead body. I backed up some as Nate took his device from his belt. " I'm in the Captain's quarters... And get this, he's still here." he says. "What's that supposed to mean?" Sully asked as I examined the decomposing captain. "Ah - looks like he was killed...ripped to shreds, actually." I say. "What a way to go." Nate and I say grimly. "Sounds terrible. Check his wallet." Sully says, dismissing the Captain's demise.

We rolled our eyes. "You're all heart, Sully." we say with a faint laugh. I lifted the Captain's hand up and took the piece of paper that was in his hand. I unfolded it and saw that it showed a map. I stared at is as Nate pushed everything off of a nearby table as I placed the map flat on the table.  
"No way..." I say as we looked at a second map that was already on the table. We looked at each other then back to the table. "You've got to be kidding..." we say. "Find anything, kids?" Sully asked. We were to distracted to answer as Nate picked up the map and we walked over to a third map that was on the wall behind us. "UK2642..." Nate trails as we looked at the map closely. "U-K... U-K... UK2642..." I say as my finger gracefully touched the map. "Gotcha!" I say, putting my finger on the spot. "Nice job, Natty." Nate says as he patted my back. "Are you two all right?" Sully asked, slightly. concerned.

I pulled out my walkie-talkie as we chuckled slightly. "Sully, you're not gonna believe this." I say excitedly. "Try me." he responded."I think we found our missing page." Nate says. "You're kidding." Sully said. "It looks like Drake and our German pals were after the same treasure." I began. "And we've got the map that's gonna lead us right to it." Nate finished as we high-fived each other. "Nat, Nate, this better not be another wild-goose chase. We've got to get something out of this trip or -" Sully was saying when his walkie-talkie went dead. "Or what?" we ask. No response. "Sully... you there?" I ask as we began to become panicked. Once again, nothing. "Sullivan?" Nate says as we looked at each other. "We gotta go back." I say as Nate nodded. "Let's go." he agreed as we started making our way back through the U-boat.


	6. A Surprising Find Part 2

Nate and I started walking our way back through the U-boat. Nate pushed open an old, rusted door. That's when I saw something hit the floor with the sound of metal hitting metal. I looked to see it was a torpedo. The propeller on it started spinning. "Ooh, oh - don't - don't ." Nate said as it stopped spinning. We looked at each other. "That's probably bad." we said as we rushed towards the tube and crawled through. We swam to the surface and made it to shore.

As we started to climb out of the water, I noticed someone was kneeling down beside us. We looked up to see a white hair man. "Hello." the man said as he held out his hand to help us. We scoffed and wiped our moths as we spotted another man. Only, this one was armed with an AK. The man with the weapon grabbed Nate's arm and lifted him out of the water as the first man grabbed me. "Hey, hey -" we say as the second man took the guns from Nate and I's holsters

I looked towards Sully. "Friends of yours, Sully?" I taunted as the first man looked at us. "I'm Gabriel Roman." he said as we scoffed. "Yeah, we know who you are, asshole." we said, mumbling the last part. "Manners, young ones. This is just business." Gabriel said as the second man got behind us. "Get over there." he said as he pushed us towards Sully. "Watch it!" I snap. "Easy!" Nate said at the same time. We walked over to Sully and stood to the left of him. "Put your hands up." he ordered as we do so. "All right, they're up." Nate said, getting slightly annoyed with the constant orders coming from this guy.

"See, your friend owes me money, Mr. and Ms. Drake. A lot of money. So when he told me that you three were onto something big - "the find of a lifetime," he said as we gave Sully a look. Really, Sully? "Well, I was intrigued. But he's made grand promises before. Haven't you, Victor? And here we are again. Another fool's errand." He blabbered. "I didn't realize we were giving speeches here." I mumbled low enough to where only Nate could hear me. "Sheesh, does he always go on like this?" Nate said out loud. That's when the guy hit him with the butt of his rifle.

"Nate!" I said as I glared at the man who dared hit my brother. "Take it easy, Navarro." Gabriel said with a slight laugh. Glad he was having so much fun.. "So, I'm afraid the time is up. Unless of course you two found something in there, Mr. and Ms. Drake..." he trailed as he pointed to the U-boat. "...that might compensate for all this unpleasantness?" he finished as Sully looked at us. "He's screwing with you, Nate, Nat. They heard everything. Just give 'em the map." Sully said as I reached for my back pocket. "Slowly." the man, Navarro,said as I heard him aim the gun at my back. I gave him a mean look before taking the map out of my pocket. I held it out as he snatched from my hands. "Take my hand too, why don't you?" I mock as he walked over next to Gabriel.

"What does a Kriegsmarine map have to do with El Dorado?" Navarro asked as Gabriel took the map from him. "What, you think this is a coincidence?" Sully began. "The Germans were after the same treasure - that map has something to do with it." Sully asked as Gabriel looked up from the map we found. "So, we square?" Sully asked as Gabriel nodded. "For now. But just in case you need a reminder..." he started as he took a gun out and aimed it at us. Nate put me behind him as we kept our hands up. "Hey, come on, leave them out of it." Sully said. "Yeah, don't you guys usually just cut off a finger or something?" Nate asked playfully. "Nate, shut it!" I whisper. Sure, it was fun to joke and taunt around when we had the upper hand, but that wasn't the case right now. I think Nate was just concerned about this whole situation as I was.

"That's far too vulgar." Gabriel said as I breathed a silent breath of relief. "No, I think this will hurt him a bit more." Gabriel said as he kept the gun trained on us. "Now whoa, whoa, whoa - C'mon, Roman, they've got nothing to do with -" Sully began as he started walking over to us. That's when a shot rang out and my blood ran cold. Gabriel had shot Sully instead. Sully held the place where Gabriel had shot him and hit the ground. "Sully! Sully!" Nate yelled as I stood there in shock. Nate ran to Navarro and tried wrestling the gun out of his hands. "You son-of-a-bitch!" Nate yelled as an explosion was added to the chaos.

We looked to see the U-boat had exploded. We all watched a mercenary try to escape the flames. The boat then exploded again, sending us all to the ground. Nate and I stood up as the boat started sinking. I looked to see Sully lying face-down on the floor. Navarro started getting up as Nate started running. My eyes were still focused on the body of our fallen friend. "Nat, let's go!" Nate yelled. "B-But Sully.." I started. "Nat, we need to go!" Nate said, grabbing my arm as we started running.


	7. A Surprising Find Part 3

"Stop them!" Gabriel yelled as we ran down the jungle path, Nate holding onto my arm the whole time. We stopped and looked around as someone spun Nate around behind a pillar, causing myself to do the same. Nate let go of my arm and we raised a fist in self-defense to see Elena doing the same. Wait, Elena? "Whoa there, cowboy!" Elena says to Nate as we lowered our fists. "Oh..." we say as Elena punched Nate in the face. Nate held a hand over his face as she shook her hand. "That's for leaving me at the dock." she said. I think I'll let this one slide. "What the hell are you doing here?" Nate asked, covering the area he was hit in. "Listen, I'm a good enough reporter to follow a trio of no-luck tomb robbers!" she argued as I heard noises. "Hide!" I say as I backed up against the pillar just as Nate did so to Elena. "Shhh!" Nate said as we heard the sounds of mercenaries running.

"They went this one!" One of them yelled. "I'll radio ahead!" Another one replied as they ran past us. I let out a breath of relief as Nate took a step back from Elena. "Well, you're down to two tomb robbers now. Sully's dead." Nate said as she looked at us. "What?" she asked, shocked. "Yeah, and we're next if we don't get outta here." I said. "Oh God... I'm sorry." she said as I looked at the ground. "Please tell me you have a gun." Nate said as she nodded. "Of course." she said as she took one out and handed it to him. She looked at me. "Sorry, Nat. I only had one spare." she said as I waved a hand. "It's fine, princess. I'm sure there's another one around here somewhere." I say.

"Oh, thanks. All right, c'mon." Nate said as we started backtracking. Elena and Nate shot the mercenaries that were outside the temple. I approached one of the bodies and took the fallen man's pistol. "Thank you." I say as I picked it up and loaded it. I aimed and joined in on the fight. "You two always seem to be getting shot at." Elena stated. "They're shooting at you, too, you know!" Nate and I exclaim. We made it back to the room with the stone slabs. "Stay close." Nate said to us as we walked through a passageway. "What the hell is this place, anyway?" Elena asked, looking around. " Long story. Tell you later." I said as I saw the brazier. I smiled slightly as Sully's comment about the cigars when we first walked by here. Funny hoe fast things can change.

"Never a dull moment, huh?" I heard Elena's voice ask. I sighed. "Just keep your head down. These guys aren't messing around." Nate said as I looked at her. She seemed to be holding up pretty well. Maybe I did misjudge her. We walked back into the room with the big gap in the middle. "C'mon. Back this way!" Nate said as we headed up the stairs to the exit. "C'mon - stay with me." he said as we made it outside the temple and defeated the last guards. "Over here, I think - yeah, this way!" Elena said as she lead us back to her jeep. We started pulling off the leaves and branches she used to hide the jeep. Clever.

"You two always been this popular?" she asked as we continued to remove the leaves and branches. "Well, we do seem to attract the scum of the earth." Nate said as I looked at him. "Ah - no offence." he added as an afterthought. Elena climbed into the jeep and looked at us. "None taken." she said as Nate climbed into the driver's seat and I got on the end. "You got enough room?" I ask Elena with a slight laugh. She was in the middle between Nate and I. "Yeah, I'm good." she said as I nodded. "Do you have a good memory?" Nate asked her. "Yeah, why?" she asked, curious.

"UK2642... you got that?" he asked as she nodded. "Yeah, what is it?" she asked. I took the map out of my pocket and tapped Elena on the shoulder. She turned to look at me and I handed her the map. "It's Kriegsmarine coordinates. I think I know where the Spanish took El Dorado." I explain. "El Dorado?" she repeated as Nate tried to start the jeep. "The problem is, so do the bastards who killed Sully." Nate added as he hit the searing wheel. "Damn it!" he snapped. "Easy, Nate." I said, knowing how my twin could get. Elena chuckled. "You two truly are twins." she said as she looked at me. "You must be the smarter and calmer twin, huh?" she laughed as I nodded. I looked to Nate. "I like this girl." I say as he rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Anyway, If the Spanish found the treasure, they had to've moved it there, to that island." I say, pointing on the map. "And Drake followed 'em." Nate added as he continued to try to get the jeep to start.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I'll get the story, and you two get..." Elena started, lightly slapping Nate's shoulder with the map and she did the same to my shoulder with her hand. "whatever it is you're after." she finished as the jeep sounded like it was about to crank. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon -" Nate said as the jeep came to life. "Yeah, haha!" Nate said as I laughed. "Nice one, Nate!" I said as Elena looked in between us. "C'mon..." she said. "Hey, this isn't gonna be a vacation, you know." Nate said as she gave him a look. "I can take care of myself. " she said as I looked at my brother. "Besides, you owe her one." I add as Elena grinned. "Oh, I'm sorry. Who's side are you on?" Nate asked as I smiled. He sighed before looking at Elena. "I suppose I do." he said as we drove off.

Later, we were flying over the ocean in Sully's seaplane. Elena had her camera out, getting more footage. Nate was flying, Elena the passenger, and myself standing in the middle. "We're on the trail of the lost treasure of El Dorado, and it's brought us here, to this tiny island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean." she said to the camera as she turned it so she could record the island in the distance. "Let's get a closer look..."I said as she turned the camera on me. "..and hope we're the first ones here." Nate added as she turned the camera on herself. "Will we discover the ruins of a forgotten colony and a fortune in Spanish gold? Or does the island have darker secrets in store for us?" She said as Nate and I rolled our eyes. People seriously watch that kind of stuff? We live it. She turned the camera off and put it down.

"That should keep 'em from changing the channel." Elena said just as the plane shot. Something had hit our plane. "Whoa! What the hell was that?!" Elena asked as Nate and I looked at each other then back out at the sky. "Anti-aircraft fire?! This is so not cool!" we exclaim. As Nate flew closer to the island, the more the guns fired at the aircraft. I looked out the window to see one of the engines had caught fire. Elena grabbed her camera and started filming. "Oh, crap! We're on fire!" she said as she zoomed in on our faces. "Enough with the damn camera! We gotta bail out!" Nate said. "Bail out?" Elena copied. "Does this thing even have parachutes?!" she asked. "Now would be a good time to look!" Nate taunted as I motioned her. "This way!" I said as she stood up. We started walking to the rear of the plane when another explosion hits the plane, knocking my body into the side of the plane and Elena to the floor. I helped her up as we quickly grabbed the parachutes and stumbled back to Nate.

"I hope these things still work!" she said as she handed me one and put Nate's in the passenger seat. "Well, we'll find out in a second." I said as she looked at us. "Have you ever done this before?!" she asked as she started putting the parachute on. "Of course - you just jump, count to five, and pull the cord! Now go! Nat, you go with her!" Nate said as I stared at him. "I am not leaving you on a crashing plane, Nate!" I exclaim. "Nat, this is no time to argue!" Nate shout. "I am not leaving you!" I shout back. "Drakes.." Elena said. We ignored her as Nate tried to focus on driving the plane. "Nat, I am not asking you, I am telling you. Go!" he said. "No!" I replied defiantly. "For Christ's sake..fine!" Nate said as Elena picked up her camera and headed to the back of the plane. "Are you two coming?!" She yelled. "Kinda busy right now! Get going!" I said, moving Nate's parachute and sitting down. Elena opened the rear door and glanced down at the island. "See you two on the ground?" She asked. "Right behind ya!" we say, looking out the window. "Yeah..." she said as she jumped out. I heard her scream before her parachute opened.

Nate and I remained silent for a moment before getting out of the chairs. "What am I doing?" we ask as we picked up our own parachutes and headed for the open door. We were knocked to the ground by another explosion as we struggled to get our parachutes on. "Okay - you just jump... count to five and you pull the cord." Nate said as we finally got them on. "How hard could that be?" I ask as we looked down at the island below. "Oh crap!" we say as we looked at each other. "Ready?" we asked each other as we nodded. We then jumped out of the plane. "Aaaagghh! Onetwothreefourfive! Aaaagh!" we screamed as we pulled the cords only to see they had holes in them. Of course... "Oh crap crap crap crap crap crap!" we yelled, panicking. I saw we were quickly descending into some thick trees. "Uuggh!" we said as we were knocked unconscious.

I groaned as I started to wake up. I held up my hand to block the bright sun from getting into my eyes. My eyes adjusted as I saw a dark statue looking down at me. I jumped and cried out in surprise. Nate jolted awake as he looked around. I noticed our parachutes were each caught on an angel wing. "Ah, shit." we say as we unbuckled and dropped down to the ground. "You alright?" Nate asked me. I nodded as I put my hands on my hips. "Yeah. You?" I ask as he nods. "Good." he replied as we looked around. I started feeling around my pants pockets for the map. I then remembered where it was. "Ah, hell." I said as Nate looked at me. "You didn't.." Nate trailed. "I did." I said as we looked out to see smoke rising from the trees in the distance.


End file.
